


This Ain't The Goldbergs 02

by 123z



Series: This Ain't The Goldbergs XXX [2]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Part two of my XXX parody of the Goldbergs tv show.





	This Ain't The Goldbergs 02

"Alright people listen up.  
I want lots of huggies, snuggies and nubbies, lots of nubbies."

It was the year 1980 something and Beverly Goldberg was totally naked on her knees in the middle of a circle of young and virile boys.

Geoff Schwartz, 'Naked' Rob Smith, 'Ladies Man' Andy and Johnny Atkins surrounded the middle aged woman and all were stark bollock naked with their stiff peckers in their sweaty hands.  
Earlier that morning, in her role as substitute teacher Bev had decided to single out the Jenkintown Posse for a little extra tutoring, and after school was over had ushered them into a quiet room at the back.

She had worn her newest sweater, bright red with an extra large neckline that bared her creamy white shoulder.  
Tight white slacks hugged her long legs and white tennis shoes finished off the outfit.  
When the boys arrived she noted that the boy who always wore a Rush tee had joined the Posse.  
Her son Barry was out of town with his father and did not have any knowledge of her little get together.

Beverly had undergone a sexual awakening at the hands of Andre, hereafter referred to as 'Andre the Giant' due to his prodigious cock, and she was hungry for more.  
Who better than the young and horny boys from the local school.

"Well boys, no need to be nervous, I'm here for you to share my experience and knowledge with all of you."

The four of them sat along the front row of the class and watched the tall five foot eight slim lady go and lock the door and return to lean on her desk.  
Without a word she dragged her sweater from her body and dropped it over her shoulder.  
The boys looked at each other and then back at her as she unhooked her bra and let it fall down her arms to give them a view of her generous 34C boobs.

"Mrs. Goldberg, what lesson is this again?" Asked Geoff in a low voice.

"Lets call it Jenkintown PUSSY. I'm going to fuck you." She pointed at a wide eyed Geoff.

"Yes you, then you, and then you and you." She went along the line one by one.

"Any problem with that Johnny Thompson?" Beverly stood as she spoke and took her shoes off.

"The name is Atkins, and you got nothing Johnny hasn't already seen." He flicked his ponytail casually then yelled out as the blonde peeled her slacks down her slender thighs, followed by her pink panties.

His eyes grew big behind his eyeglasses as he focused on her tuft of downy fair hair on her exposed mound.  
The woman posed confidently with both hands on her wide hips and tossed her head up.

"Let the lesson commence.  
STRIP!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erica Goldberg was in her bedroom with her best friend Lainey Lewis and both of them were completely naked aside from white ankle socks.  
They faced each other with their legs kicked out wide and were on a pile of pillows.  
They loved to masturbate together and were both competitive enough to decide who was the best.

Earlier in the day the pair of them had hit the mall and had hurried back to Erica's bedroom.  
The house was empty on a quiet Saturday which suited them fine.  
In an instant they had stripped off and hugged each other in youthful lust.  
They began to kiss and fondle each others tits, and in a measured roll collapsed onto the soft bed still entwined.  
Lainey pulled the brunette to her bosom and she sighed as her hard nipples were sucked and kissed.  
At the same time the blonde moved her hand in her friends inner thighs in search of her delicious pussy.  
Fingers pushed and pulled and Erica was forced to spread her legs out as she felt three digits vanish inside her wetness.

"Feel nice sweetie?" 

"Uh huh." Came the muffled answer as Erica had a mouthful of firm breast meat.

"So warm and wet, I wanna taste."

Erica was pushed onto her back and Lainey dove in and sucked every inch of pus.  
Boy, could she eat pussy!  
She was seriously tongue fucked for minutes as butterflies went through her lower body.  
Then she was rolled over and her buttocks parted as her ass was attacked by several fingers.  
Three were stuffed inside her cunt deep and her anus was spat on and then tongued fast.  
Erica buried her face in her pillow and whimpered with the many different sensations her young body waa treated to.  
Her pelvis bucked and jerked and Lainey had to steady her with a spread palm on her narrow back. 

They switched and Lainey turned over and laid on her back as Erica assumed the sixty nine pose.  
The blonde reached up and inserted her tongue in the sweet honey pot of her lover, the juices dribbled over her chin.  
Erica bent forward and gripped the other by the ankles and poked her tongue in and out of the golden haired pussy.  
Lainey teased Erica with soft slaps on her buttocks which brought forth loud squeals.

"Gonna cum babe?" 

"Getting there," groaned Erica.

"Lets compete again."

"Sure, lets do it."

They disengaged and sat upon the bed and faced each other.

Lainey touched her cunt with deft fingers as she stared at Erica, who, in turn, touched her sensitive clitoris.  
As the blonde massaged her G spot her wetness came like a fountain onto the bed sheets  
She cried out in pleasure as the brunette frigged her cunt frantically in an attempt to catch up.  
Her fingers dipped in and out several times and then ran her wet digits across her clit.  
Her mouth made a silent O as she came, the moisture oozed out and she sucked her fingertips to savour the sweetness.

The other girl was in rapture as she leaned on her left side, leg out and up as she brought herself to another climax.

"Two to one." She said, her hand still strumming her cunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam Goldberg had just gotten home from his best friends house and was eager to get hold of his favourite thing in the whole world, his video camera.  
He recorded just about everything he could and had amassed hours of tape in the time he had acquired the machine.  
The house appeared empty, his dad at work, Barry at pop pops, and his mother at the school.  
He couldn't recall what his older sister was doing, but it probably involved Lainey Lewis, the hot blonde who was dating his older brother.  
Lately she was on his mind a lot as his body began to change and he was awoken in his sleep a lot with the dreams of her naked body.  
Invariably his pyjamas were damp at the crotch.  
His friend Dave Kim had passed him a third generation porno video tape and he was gobsmacked at what he saw.

As he wandered around the house he thought he heard noises from Erica's room and as he passed the open door he heard the sound of girls.  
With his camera mounted on his shoulder he peered through the viewfinder and saw a sight that would live with him forever.  
His sister and Lainey were masturbating in the nude with their legs flung apart and breasts heaving.  
As he watched the ripe bodies glistening in perspiration and cum he nearly creamed his shorts.  
Lainey spotted him by the door and put a finger to her fulsome lips to silence him.  
Erica had her eyes closed in some sort of rapture and then she cried out.

"YESSSS! I win! four to three."

"Well done Erica." Said Lainey as she watched Adam retreat softly.

Later as he sat in his room he heard a gentle tapping on his door.

"Can I come in?" Said a soft voice.

"The doors open." He said and blinked at the stunning young beauty.

He thought she was adorable as she came in and sat on his bed beside him.  
Now dressed in an Eagles football jersey and white ankle socks she looked at the boy with her big green eyes and he fell in love.  
Her shirt hitched up and he ogled her smooth bare legs.  
She reached out and removed his eyeglasses.

"You're growing up fast Adam, you are quite handsome, you know that?"

"Who me? Gee!"

Lainey trailed a finger along his face and down his chest, then she kissed him tenderly and gripped his left thigh.  
Adam returned the kiss and dared to touch her right boob.

"If, and I do mean if, I do you a favour will you forget what you saw earlier?"

He hoped he knew what she meant and nodded eagerly.  
Lainey stood up and drew her jersey over her head and the boy was treated to the wondrous sight of her firm rounded boobs.  
Long curly blonde hair fell over the C cup breasts and he got an instant hard on.  
Apart from her top she was nude and his eyes fixated on her fine haired pubes.

"Here let me help."

He was lost for words when she tugged his shorts down and let his erection free.  
With a firm grip she took hold of his rigid cock and rolled it in her palm.

"It feels very nice, you're gonna please a lot of girls one day Adam."

Adam gulped as she stroked his ultra sensitive prick, and then he thought he had gone to heaven when she moved her mouth up and down the shaft and then pop the head inside.  
He watched intently as her head bobbed on him. Every now and then her long tongue would snake out and make a circle around the swollen crown.  
Her drool dripped down the underside of his pole to his balls and he tilted his head back in pure pleasure.

"MMMM, squeaky clean, I like it, do you?" She wondered.

"THE BEST!"

The excited boy reached out and fingered her fine hair as she continued to work on his rigid prick.  
He could feel every vein in his shaft throb as the girl sucked him into her warm mouth.  
As she pursed her lips tightly around his pecker she made yummy sounds.

"You, you're gonna make me cum, I can't hold back, what do I do?"

The girl paused and kept his cock still and let his impending orgasm subside and then licked his entire length from the base to the tip.

"That's alright sweetie, you can cum if you want, do it in my mouth." 

Adam couldn't believe his ears and his mouth gaped as she resumed giving him first ever blowjob.  
She felt him swell and held the top half of his pulsing cock between her lips and let him gush out and splash her tonsils.  
Sweat prickled his body as he began to cease cumming and she let his dribbling knob free.  
He slowly looked at the blonde goddess and he put his glasses back on in order to see her open her jaw and show him her cum filled mouth.  
Her tongue swirled around and then she gave a big gulp and swallowed every last drop.

"MMMM, BIG TASTY!" She grinned.

"FUCK!" Adam ran a hand through his curly brown hair.

Lainey got up and put her green jersey back on.

As she got up to leave he panicked and blurted out.

"Can we do it again?"

"Ah sweetie, you're so cute, but I'm dating your brother, remember?"

BALLS! What a lucky guy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are nubbies?" Said Rob.

"Come here 'Naked' Rob." Beverly Goldberg crooked a finger at the young man.

She knelt at his feet and with her right hand took hold of his erection and squeezed it lightly.

"This is a nubbie, now, put it in my mouth."

The naked woman opened her mouth wide and he nervously fed her his hard cock.  
The other boys watched and stroked their pricks as the blonde moved her head back and forth along the shaft.  
He looked down as she shoved his meat down her throat and made loud gurgling noises as it slid in.  
Geoff and Andy ventured closer and Bev reached out with both hands, palms up and they gladly laid out their tools for her.  
She made two fists and wanked them hard, her lips still clamped around Rob.  
He bucked his hips in time with her bobbing head and put his hands on her hardened hair so he could fuck her face like a pussy.

"Hands off the hair!" She popped off him and glared.

"This took two cans of hairspray and all morning to get right, so leave it be.  
Now you, Johnny Robertson, over here."

Johnny poked his seven inch cock up in her face and she studied it a while.  
He was the biggest out of the bunch and she let go the two in her hand and gripped him at the base and spat on the purple crown.  
She looked at him with her blue eyes, his dripping prick in her hand and then she opened her jaw and devoured him.

"Whoa! Impressive," he moaned. "And its Johnny Atkins."

Bev got down to it and slobbered all over him, both hands on his upper thighs.  
The boy responded by placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing upwards until he was buried down her throat.  
The woman gagged and coughed as she shifted her ass and Geoff got a good eyeful of her wet cunt as he stood behind her.  
Her blonde pubes had darkened slightly due to her moistening pussy.

Rob hovered close, desperate for her warm mouth to swallow his twitching prick.  
Bev hopped off Johnny with a satisfied smile and turned to her right and opened her salivating lips and took the next cock in with a big gulp.  
Her head began to move along his rigid tool fast and he threw his head back and moaned.

"Mrs. Goldberg, can I, can I fuck you?"

She looked over he shoulder with Rob throbbing in her fist and nodded to Geoff.  
He gladly got down on his knees and put his erection to her cunt with a shaky hand.  
She helped him by pushing back with her butt and he plunged in.  
His cock slid into her juicy quim and he held her buttocks apart so he could see himself inside her.

"Alright honey, now move your hips."

He did so, slowly at first and he relished the wonderful feel of a woman for the first time.  
Not wasting time he moved in and out with a youthful vigour.  
Beverly had her mouth stuffed with Andy who rammed his love rod into her face with sheer delight.  
She liked this boys taste and made yummy sounds as she licked him all over.  
Geoff pushed her body forwards with his energetic thrusts and together the two boys filled her up either end.

"Having fun schmoopie? This is what a Goldberg feels like to fuck, like it?"

"THE BEST!" They both cried.

Johnny Atkins sat on the seat in the front row and had moved the desk aside.  
His stiff pole was held upright and he stared at the woman intently.  
Beverly returned the stare and with her right hand pushed poor Geoff back of of her damp cunt and moved to the boy with the eyeglasses.  
Her eyes never left his stare as she straddled his young body and guided his pecker up and inside her.  
Surprised at his generous girth she gasped as she slid down all the way until her pubes meshed with his.  
She planted her hands on his stomach and rose up and down with a gentle roll to get used to his size.

"Kiss my boobs schmoo." She told him.

He did so gladly and buried his face in the big globes as she slammed down on his groin, her cunt deeply impaled on him.  
Her hand came around and she fingered his ponytail.

"Hands off the hair!" He yelled.

Pissed, she rose up and he slipped out and his cock slapped against his belly.  
She looked around at all the erections being jerked.

"Oh my, so many cocks to choose from, I'm so spoiled.  
You, come with me."

Beverly bent at the waist and rested her elbows on her desk as Andy came behind her.  
She wiggled her posterior at him and looked him in the eye.  
He swiped his stiff cock up and down her parted slit and wetted his head nicely, then held her hips steady and pushed right in.  
He went right on up with ease as his five inches of meat vanished inside her.  
Bev sucked him in and humped him with strong pushes back.

"Mrs. Goldberg, I can't believe I'm fucking you, you feel incredible."

"Why thank you Andy, you feel lovely too."

The woman parted her legs wider as his tender body pressed against her mature figure, her ass cheeks jiggling every time he rammed home.  
He could not hold out any longer and with a big yell he shuddered and came inside her.

"Sorry ma'am, I couldn't get it out in time."

He withdrew sheepishly and held his dripping prick in his hand.

"No need to apologise puppy, next!"

Rob laid on the floor and poked his hard on up in the air.  
Beverly padded over and crouched over him and sank down fully.  
With her feet on tiptoes she move back and forth along his big cock as he bucked up eagerly.  
He could feel the cum of Andy as he slammed up into her sodden cunt, and some semen still dribbled out.  
The rampant blonde loved the feel of him up inside and she dropped all her weight down onto his prostrate body.

"Here I go!" He spluttered.

Bev hammered him with frantic strokes, her heavy tits bounced around in front of her, the he arched his back and gushed his seed up into her already full pussy.  
He felt his groin become wet as she leaked out onto him.  
She felt a hand on her chin as she sat on Rob, his cock beginning to soften and Johnny Atkins rubbed his large cock furiously until he grunted and sprayed her boobs with several spurts.  
With a big grin she smeared his cream all over he flesh, and as she rolled off Rob she sat up and laughed heartily.

"BIG TASTY! Now listen up. Keep quiet about this and maybe we can do it another time. What do you say?"

They all nodded in agreement as Beverly sat at her desk with her feet up.

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. In these enlightened days with many teenagers taking part in sexual activity early I see no reason not to write about it. Consider Romeo and Juliet.  
> I am not a paedophile and do not advocate child abuse or non consensual sex.


End file.
